legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Ayne
Ayne, also known as Silent Eagle, is a playable character in Legaia 2: Duel Saga, and is the last character to join the party. He is a humongous man standing at 8'8" tall from the Hill of Giants, Jinga. Ayne only reluctantly joins the party on their voyage to Drokonia after Chief West Wind requests him to. Background Ayne was born in Jinga, Hill of Giants, and became the strongest and noblest of his tribe. Ayne's true name is Silent Eagle, but due to his displeasure at being called by his original name by outsiders he let Lang choose a different name for him, which was Ayne. Involvement Ayne is ordered to join Lang and his crew by his tribe's leader, Chief West Wind. Ayne protests due to contact with outsiders being against tribal law, but Chief West Wind, who recognizes that the world is approaching its end, tells Ayne that the law applies only to the living, and if the world is destroyed that law would be useless. Ayne reluctantly agrees to join the party. Ayne plays a minor role compared to the other members of Lang's party, but without him the journey could not be completed as his large size and strength is needed to move obstacles that the others cannot. He also recognizes where to find the Aerolith , and takes everyone back to Jinga so they can speak with Chief West Wind, who tells them that the Aerolith can be found in Ellsworth . Personality Ayne prefers to speak only when necessary and does not like to interact with others outside his tribe. He believes that contact with the outside world would make him unclean as the outside world is filled with heathens. Due to his isolation in Jinga, he is very ignorant about the rest of the world and most things seem to spark his curiosity. He has a very strict code of honor and is a real stiff when it comes to having fun. Gameplay Ayne has a large tribal tattoo on his chest, but is not a Mystic like the others, though Sharon believes that it's a true mark of a Mystic and Ayne is just reluctant to share. Because Ayne is not a Mystic he cannot summon an Origin and therefore cannot use a Mystic Art. Instead, he calls upon the spirits of the earth to grant special status effects to himself during battle, either raising ATK/DEF/MEN or increasing an art block temporarily to granting total immunity from status ailments for a set number of rounds. Ayne hits very hard, but is slow as molasses and will almost always attack last in battle. Ayne's slow speed also gives him low agility and he has the least amount of Art Blocks as well as the least amount of learnable Arts. Normal Arts ULR Disaster Master RUD Earthrazor LDU Whirlwind Attack DRL Shockforce URDL Tidal Wave RLUD Full Impact Super Arts DRR Solid Blow LLU Galeforce Hyper Arts LDD Firestorm (levels to Raging Warrior) RULU Raging Warrior DRD Power Blade (levels to Axe Crush) ULDLR Axe Crush Variable Arts UDLLRR Armageddon Star (A) LLRRDU Soaring Axe (B) ---- Abilities Level ' ' Ability ' ' MP Cost ''' '''Status Effect Default Gaia Spirit 40 Raises DEF 48 Firebeast Spirit 46 Raises ATK 50 Wind God Spirit 54 +1 Art Block 52 Thunder Spirit 62 Raises MEN 54 Holy Tree Spirit 78 Immunity to status ailments 57 Victory Spirit 85 Raises most stats Trivia *Ayne has a spouse who is pregnant with child. This is revealed through a missable cutscene. Category:Characters Category:Characters: Duel Saga Category:Playable Characters